Chroma/Patch History
*Made a micro-optimization to Chroma's Effigy ability. *Fixed an issue where Chroma’s Elemental Ward in the ‘Fire’ mode would subtract health if Operators strayed too far from Warframes. *Fixed Chroma’s Electric Elemental Ward not responding to Power Duration Mods. *Fixed a script error in Chroma’s Effigy ability. *Added Arsenal Ability videos for Chroma! *Fixed your Arch-Gun constantly replaying it’s equip animation after casting Chroma’s Spectral Scream ability twice. *Updated Chroma’s Vex Armor ability description to include nearby Allies: **''When Shields are hit, Chroma and nearby allies' Armor grows stronger, when Health takes a hit, Weapon Damage increases.'' *Fixed Chroma’s Passive / Spectral Scream descriptions not stating that the Elemental effects are now dictated by the emissives colours, not the energy colours as given in the Ability / Mod descriptions. *Made a micro-optimization to Chroma's Vex Armor ability.﻿﻿ *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Chrom﻿a. *Cephalon Simaris now sells Blueprints given during quests in his Offerings! This allows you to purchase these items in the event that you’ve accidentally sold them.﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Removed "cast on ground" requirements for the following Warframe abilities: **Chroma Effigy *Fixed Chroma's special being interrupted by grab. *Chroma's energy color no longer affects the damage. *Fixed Chroma's Spectral Scream not using Energy colors. *Fixed Chroma's Spectral Scream Energy stat on Abilities screen displaying as 0 after you've used it once. *Fixed Chroma's Spectral Scream breaking if you run out of Energy while in Operator. *Fixed a script error when casting Chroma's Spectral Scream ability. *Fixed Vex Armor HUD Buffs not being removed upon deactivation for Chromas playing as Clients. *Chroma's Vex Armor Damage Buff now works on Melee Damage. *Spectral Scream **Removed walk speed and jump restrictions. You can now freely move while this is active! **Can now cast other abilities while using Spectral Scream. **Damage output is now also affected by the Vex Armor's Fury bonus! *Vex Armor **Fixed a longstanding issue with number calculation being multiplicative. Boosts now apply before upgrades instead of after, making the ability consistent with all other damage boosting abilities. Overshields are now considered for Vex Armor. Chroma's Vex Armor remains one of the top performing damage-multipliers in the game - and it's now an aura! Instead of just being focused on Chroma, it can now benefit allies in range. **Vex Armor can now be recast to preserve accumulated buffs. *Reduced head bounce movement in Chroma's sprint turns. *Fixed Chroma's Effigy Wing pelt using the default Skin when equipped with the Chroma Vojnik Skin. *Tuned down the bloom on the wings of the Chroma Vojnik Battle-Damaged Tennogen Skin. *Fixed Elemental Ward fire not cancelling out when Transferring to the Operator. *Fixed a script error when casting Chroma's Effigy ability. *Fixed a script error when casting Chroma's abilities. *Fixed Electric Chroma's Elemental Ward discharging too much electricity. *Fixed numerous Syandanas clipping through Chroma's Effigy pelt. *Fixed a localized typo of Chroma in his Helmet description text. *'Augment': Added for *Fixed Chroma's Vex Armor unmodded Damage multiplier ability stat displaying 100% higher than it should've. *Fixed missing sound on Chroma’s Noble animation idle. *Fixed an issue where Chroma would deal no damage with Vex Armor active. While this may sound like a simple fix, if you're a Chroma user please read on! *Solving Vex Armor actually takes as back to Chroma's beginning. On original power creation, we used some less-than-ideal calculation methods to create Scorn and Fury's effects. If you are an avid Chroma user, you probably know the power maximizing this ability brings. At some point in Chroma's future we will need to revisit and use ideal methods for his Abilities; we will inform you well in advance when Chroma is under review. As you may or may not know, Oberon is currently under review at this time! *Updated the Ability screen and HUD buff numbers to be consistent with other powers. Functionally they remain exactly the same; they just start at 0% instead of 100%. *Fixed Chroma's Effigy sometimes not doing anything in Captura. *Fixed Chroma's Idle animation not breathing actual fire. *Fixed the Dex Nouchali Syandana clipping on Rhino and Chroma. *Fixed Chroma's Spectral Scream idle animation not playing the hunch over animation. *Fixed (for real this time) Chroma's Effigy appearing as a full Chroma instead of his pelt. *Fixed Chroma's Effigy pelt displaying a full bodied Chroma. *Updated the icons for the Chroma Drevni and Chroma Vojnik skins to include shots of the default Helmet (with the skin colours applied) to resolve confusion. *Fixed a hitch when casting Chroma's Effigy if you don't have the default helmet equipped. *Vex Armor is now affected by . *Fixed Chroma appearing to have 2 pelts when activating a Focus ability while Effigy is also active. *Fixed an incorrect texture on the Chroma Drevni TennoGen skin when using Effigy. *Fixed a script error with Chroma's Spectral Scream on Dedicated Servers. *Updated Chroma's tail cloth physics. *Chroma part crafting stages were replaced with cheaper to build Chroma beacons. **Chroma parts are obtained from Junction rewards later on. *Swapped Nanospores for Salvage as a crafting requirement for Chroma Chassis. *Fixed dual secondary holsters clipping through Chroma when equipped with his Agile stance. *Possible fix for Effigy being invisible and dealing no damage *Fixed Effigy wings not showing up for Clients. *'Augment': Added for *Fixed Effigy not taking the proper helmet customization. *Fixed badge placements on Chroma. *Fixed Elemental Ward not functioning when the Cold element is used. *Fixed Vex Armor not properly functioning against high level Infested Nanite clouds. *Fixed Ivara's Cloak Arrow causing permanent invisibility when used on Effigy. *Fixed improper player customizations appearing on Effigy when Chroma uses their Focus while Effigy is active. *Removed the Radial Scream from Effigy and reduced its channeling cost in PvP. *Fixed incorrect pricing on the Drac Chroma Helmet. *'Augment': Fixed Afterburn leaving lingering damage if killed while in use. *Fixed Vex Armor giving players a 4.5x multiplier instead of a 3.5x multiplier *Fixed Chroma's Vex Armor Ability actually reducing player armor rating. *Fixed a percentage error showing too many decimals in the HUD buff of Vex Armor. *Fixed a crash that would occur when viewing Chroma in the Codex. *Fixed an error providing players with 0 energy drain when using Chroma's Effigy if they fell off the level into a pit, etc. *Spectral Scream now drains 3 Energy. *Elemental Ward's Electric elemental discharge effect is now affected by range Mods instead of strength Mods. *Elemental Ward Poison holster and reload speed are now affected by duration Mods instead of strength Mods. *Fixed Fire Elemental Ward allowing multiple heals each time they enter the aura. *Fixed Chroma casting Vex Armor then Elemental Ward causing redundant animations. *Fixed an issue caused by Effigy scream. *Fixed an 'Ability in Use' error message that would appear when two Chromas with different element types use Elemental Ward near each other. *Chroma's green energy perk now gives a buff to holster and reload speed instead of affecting Stamina. *Fixed the Cernos' holster position impaling Chroma when Chroma uses Effigy. *Fixed an issue with Chroma's Elemental Ward causing Grineer Scorch to reflect the AoE slow + Damage aura when augmented as Ice. *Fixed duplicate Syandanas appearing for Clients on Effigy. *Fixed Warframe armor not properly showing on Chroma when Effigy is cast followed by a cloaking ability. *Fixed Spectral Scream preventing players from being able to use quick melee. *'Augment': Added for *The Chroma Amaru Helmet is now available in the marketplace. *Fixed Effigy moving when in electric water or similar environmental hazards. *Fixed secondary weapons floating away from Chroma. *Fixed kills from Effigy not counting towards player stats. *Fixed the Rakta Ballistica not sitting on Chroma when holstered. *Fixed Nullifier Crewmen not nullifying Effigy. *Made small adjustments to Effigy to be less intrusive. *Fixed issue where using Chroma in a Mastery Test would cause enemies to stop spawning. *Fixed error that would prevent Chroma from using powers after deactivating Effigy. *Fixed Chroma playing idle animations when using Spectral Scream. *Fixed total end-of-mission credit reward being doubled if Effigy was active at the time of extraction. *Fixed Effigy being hostile to players if spawned while Chroma is under the effects of the Radiation proc. *Fixed Vex Armor increasing for shield / health decreases caused by Elemental Ward ending. *Fixed Effigy giving players a stacking credit boost. One Effigy per Chroma. *Fixed Spectral Scream being affected by rift status. *Fixed Elemental Ward fire AoE being affected by rift status. *Fixed Noble animations displaying a strange hand positioning. *Chroma's alt helmet will no longer appear in player inventories after completing The New Strange Quest. *Fixed Spectral Scream not equipping a weapon once deactivated if the ability was used while holding a scanner. *Fixed Elemental Ward buff showing as 1% off in the HUD in some instances. *Introduced. *'Augment': Added for }} fr:Chroma/Historique de Patch Category:Chroma